


Preen

by taztaas (manala)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manala/pseuds/taztaas
Summary: Kravitz hates this, hates being so uncomfortable, hates feeling awkward in the presence of his boyfriend, hates the fact that Taako is feeling bad as well.  He holds the book up in one hand and goes back to reading page 57. His free hand is clutching the fabric of his pants over his thigh but he doesn’t even notice.





	Preen

**Author's Note:**

> for anon who asked for Preening Kravitz/Bird!Kravitz on [my tumblr.](https://taztaas.tumblr.com/post/174311386897/can-i-ask-for-some-preening-kravitz-birdkravitz)

Kravitz is having a rare day off work (if maintaining the balance of life and death can be called something as mundane as work) and he’s wasting it by feeling lousy. He feels trapped in his skin.

He feels icky and itchy in his fabricated body that is slowly and steadily turning more alive the more time he spends over on the material plane. The blood circulation isn’t too bad, he doesn’t mind (and neither does Taako) the warm hands and warm body, though hearing and feeling the beat of his own heart fills him with unease. The other stuff is worse. It’s weird; the breathing, the sweating, the salivating and the blinking.

Sometimes Kravitz can deal with it okay. Today he feels extraordinarily bad. There’s a terrible buzzing feeling like ants are crawling all over his skin. Every physical sensation feels disgusting. He needs something to hold his attention, to take his mind off the sensations of a living body.

He ends up on the couch, reading. Or trying to. Emphasis on trying. He keeps reading the same paragraphs over and over again but he still can’t remember anything about the text.

At the same time, he’s trying to ignore the sounds of Taako moving in the kitchen, clanging pots and utensils around, making as much noise as possible. Taako is having a bad day too. Kravitz doesn’t dare to disturb him.

He keeps shifting around in his seat, alternating between crossing his legs and bouncing his ankle, to sitting with his legs stretched out on the couch or spreading them and leaning on his knee with his elbow. He can’t believe he’s being so fidgety; feels a bit ashamed of it.

In the kitchen, Taako has moved onto chopping something with unnecessary violence. Kravitz grimaces. He feels sorry for the cutting board Magnus made for them as a housewarming gift.

Kravitz returns his attention to the book in his hands and starts to read page 57 for what feels like for the thousandth time. He startles when the sound of a knife hitting wood cuts off with a loud “Fuck!” from Taako, but he doesn’t dare to go and check on the elf. They’re both too wound up, stretched too tight. He doesn’t want to start a fight and now he feels like it wouldn’t take much pushing from either of them.

“Fuck,” Taako says again but now he just sounds defeated. The kitchen goes quiet. Kravitz stills, not even pretending to read anymore. He listens.

He can hear Taako leave the kitchen, his steps getting closer and then he swears he can feel the elf’s eyes boring into the back of his head even though it shouldn’t be possible.

“You in a mood too huh, bones,” Taako says quietly behind him, not really asking. Kravitz answers anyway.

“...Yes.”

He hears Taako walk away and lets out a long, stuttering sigh. He hates this, hates being so uncomfortable, hates feeling awkward in the presence of his boyfriend, hates the fact that Taako is feeling bad as well.  He holds the book up in one hand and goes back to reading page 57. His free hand is clutching the fabric of his pants over his thigh but he doesn’t even notice.

He’s almost reached the bottom of the page (though he has no memory of what he just read) when the book is ripped out of his hand and thrown somewhere towards the other end of the couch.

Taako gives him no time to react. He roughly shoves Kravitz’s knees apart and plants himself on the floor between them, his back facing Kravitz.

Kravitz blinks as Taako takes off the tie keeping his hair up, letting his long hair tumble down over his shoulders and back. Then he tilts his head into one of Kravitz’s hands; hovering above his shoulder.

Without thinking, Kravitz pushes his fingers into the mass of hair and Taako lets out a small pleased noise. Kravitz clicks his tongue in response.

Taako’s hair is silvery and smooth like liquid moonlight running through Kravitz’s fingers. It’s shiny and soft and nice and Kravitz lets out an involuntary chirp that makes Taako’s ears twitch.

No words are exchanged as Kravitz braids and twists Taako’s hair with his fingers, weaving in colorful beads, small charms and ribbons that Taako offers him in his open palm.

Taako’s hair is slippery so it’s a bit of a challenge but Kravitz is focused and he works the adornments into the hair with determination. He adds feathers to the mix too, wills them into existence between his thumb and forefinger, small black feathers reflecting the light in a rainbow of colors.

Taako has been blessed with an extraordinary amount of hair, but Kravitz keeps on working through it, making braids of varying thickness and difficulty, adding at least one shiny or colorful thing midst each.

He sees Taako’s shoulders relax, his posture slump slightly and Kravitz can imagine the look on his face, eyes closed, expression blissful. Taako is purring, a slow, steady rumble and Kravitz finds himself humming some long forgotten ditty under his breath. All of his earlier anxiousness ebbs away with the motions of him running his fingers through his beloved’s hair.

Taako’s ears droop, the volume of his purr turns more subdued and he collapses slowly against Kravitz’s leg as he slips into meditation. Kravitz ties off the last of the braids with a small, content smile on his face and he presses a kiss to the top of Taako’s head as if to complete the look. Taako’s ears twitch again and Kravitz feels a bit bad for pulling the elf out of his trance.

“Thank you, darling,” he says quietly because he knows Taako did this on purpose, that he wanted to help Kravitz calm down in his own way, without words.

Taako lets out a little hum in response. “How does it look?”

“Like some strange bird made a nest of your hair,” murmurs Kravitz, playing with the ribbons on top of Taako’s head and Taako laughs, his voice breathy with the remains of sleep. “Sounds about right,” he says.

Kravitz slides his hands down to Taako’s jaw and tilts his head back gently to press an upside-down kiss on his lips, and another one at his brow. He pulls back to meet Taako’s eyes and the elf smiles up at him, beaming.

“Sap,” he says, fondly, teasing, and Kravitz smiles back at him. “Want me to do yours?”

“Would you?”

“If you wanna.”

Kravitz doesn’t even need to think about it. “I’d love that.”

They swap positions; Kravitz slides down onto the floor while Taako climbs up on the couch, setting his hoard of beads and trinkets on the cushion next to him.

“By the way,” Taako says, his hand on Kravitz’s shoulder. “Don’t go into the kitchen.” He presses a quick kiss to Kravitz’s ear before he pulls back and turns his attention to his hair.

“Alright,” Kravitz says, closes his eyes and relaxes under the familiar touch. Today is turning out to be a good day after all.


End file.
